wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Epic
Epic is the level of item quality in between and . It is also the best quality for a garrison follower above . Battle pets A few NPC battle pets can be encountered of epic quality. An example is . Player controlled Epic was considered as a possible battle pet quality, but was removed in .https://us.battle.net/forums/en/wow/topic/20742364802?page=20#398 Followers With the introduction of garrisons, epic quality followers are usually available under the same name for both factions ( Alliance and Horde). They are distinguished from other follower quality levels by having up to 3 different follower traits. Items Epic quality items can be found in end-game instances, from various professions, world drops, and reputation purchases. While Legendary quality items appear in the game, most WoW players before level 110 never get one and only even see them on occasion. Many epics are part of the Armor Sets, which are coordinated sets of class-specific armor that provide excellent bonuses. These are frequently referred to as Tier 0, Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3, etc. In addition, there are quite a few non-raid items, sometimes called "Epics for casuals" (Epics for casual players pre-Burning Crusade, Epics for casual players in Burning Crusade, or Epics for casual players in Wrath of the Lich King, etc.), that are available. Starting with a Mists of Pandaria Patch 5.4, players could get Epic items as random drops in specific areas or grind accumulation of tokens to buy them. This way of getting Epics continued in subsequent expansions and patches. Casual acquisition via purchase with currency * In Mists of Pandaria Patch 5.4, players could grind to purchase Epic gear... tokens for Epics could also drop randomly on Timeless Isle. * In Legion Patch 7.2, players could grind to purchase Epic gear... tokens for Epics could also drop randomly on Broken Isles. Later in Patch 7.3, players could grind to purchase Epic gear Additional item quality notes * The names of Epic quality items will appear in , and are sometimes playfully termed "purplz". * Equippable items of Epic quality always have one or more attribute bonuses or procs. * Few ingredient items are of Epic quality. * There are a few epic class items that drop randomly out in the world, such as the . These are commonly referred to as "BOE (Bind on Equip) Epics." * The web color code for epic itemlinks is #b048f8. * Most Classic raid bosses and all Burning Crusade and Lich King raid bosses drop epic items. * "Regular" heroics have end bosses that drop one epic item. In the more challenging heroics (Magister Terrace, Trial of the Champion, the Icecrown 5 mans), every boss drops epics. * Craftable items of epic quality usually require some item that only drops in heroic or raid instances. * All max-level PvP gear rewards past the introductory sets are epic. Mounts * Mounts can be Rare, Epic or Legendary. In general, players ride an epic mount, as there is currently only one Legendary mount in the game, the . * Most epic mounts (acquired at Level 40) can be purchased by any player for or less (in addition to faction discounts), whereas riding training costs much more but only needs to be purchased once. * Standard mounts (acquired at Level 20) can be purchased at or less (disregarding faction discounts). fr:Épique pl:Epic Category:Game terms